The First Game
by abbyroxs100
Summary: It was the first game Molly had played, and it would soon become a game that would become crucial to not lose. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Surprise

**This is my first attempt as a Sherlock story; I'm kind of new to the fandom, and therefore, I will welcome criticism because it will make me better at this whole writing thing, and hopefully I will learn more about the show that I missed. Rating is subject to change depending on how I feel like going.**

* * *

**The First Game**

**Chapter 1: A Secret Surprise**

Molly ran around the morgue trying to get it prepared for another day, and the mayhem that would ensue with the arrival of the world's only consulting detective to only ruin all of her hard work. However, a smile slowly appeared on her face because in all reality she didn't mind; she was happy to help him. Just like she had been 2 years ago with his "suicide." Killing him had been easy; living with him had been a nightmare; him leaving had been heartbreaking. Though it was a lot easier for her for one very annoying reason…

Molly's train of thought was interrupted by the swooshing of the morgue door with the tall, dark, and handsome Sherlock Holmes gliding through the doors with his coat billowing after him, and his newly reunited sidekick, Doctor John Watson, trying to match his much taller partner's strides. After 2 years of separation, and apparently a couple of punches later; the two had returned to their best friend positions in each other's lives.

"'Ello, Molly," John smiled at her. Over the passing years; the pair had become pretty good friends to deal with Sherlock's "death," and she had even introduced him to his fiance just last year.

"Hello, John, how are you?" Molly beamed at her friend.

"Good, slowly moving into Mary's place, even with the whining and brooding of Sherlock." John poked his best friend's side, but Sherlock's face remained unchanged.

"Hello, Sherlock," She quickly put a loose hair behind her ear out of nerves. Six years of knowing the man, 6 years of fawning over him without any reciprocation, 2 years of knowing she counted, and her heart still leaped like a damn school girl whenever he was around.

She received nothing more than a curt nod, and a smirk before he headed over to the bodies the morgue had just received.

"Have you started?" Sherlock motioned to the morgue's newest body that was displayed on the table. Molly quickly looked down at her clipboard.

"No, he just got in…I can start now if you want to wait?" Molly's brown eyes met his.

"No, just text me the results when you're done." With that, Sherlock turned, and left the morgue leaving Molly and John alone, but not without ushering John to follow, "come John we have a case to investigate."

"I think he is trying to deny the fall ever happened. He wants to think it was all a bad dream," John told Molly with a smirk.

"Probably, how is Mary?"

"Good. Oh, we are having a dinner as a sort of housewarming thing since all my stuff will be moved out by the end of the week, hopefully, unless Sherlock starts taking my things and hiding them," John rolled his eyes with a small laugh which Molly returned because it was a distinct possibility that it would happen.

"I'll be there, just let me know when." Molly smiled, and prepared herself for the autopsies that lied ahead in her 8 hour day.

"That is my cue to leave. Still don't know how you do this job, Molly." John quickly ran out of the morgue to follow Sherlock with a quick wave to the pathologist. Molly giggled, and continued on with the day that was ahead.

**8 hours later**

_Autopsies done. Tox report showed increase levels of carbon monoxide. –MH_

_That confirms my theory. Solved the case; it was the brother. –SH_

Molly smiled, and placed her white coat in her locker thinking 'of course he did'. She grabbed all of her things before heading out of the locker room. Molly placed the files that sat on her desk into her bag so she good finish them at home over a glass of wine and Toby; suddenly she heard a soft click behind her.

Molly panicked; is it Moriarty? What if he wasn't really dead? What if Sherlock didn't get everyone in the web? What if a crazy person had just wandered in? Molly clamped her eyes shut, and slowly turned around. She let out a breath while opening her eyes. Her eyes focused on suitcase next to a pair of black converse. Her eyes traveled up to a pair of familiar bright blue eyes that were framed by a veil of dark hair.

"Hi, Molly!" The girl's eyes danced with mischievousness and delight with an equally as menacing smile. "I'm pretty sure this makes us even now on our game."

"Charlotte?" Well she got the crazy part right.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Okay? Let me know :) Grammar is probably not perfect; no matter how many times...it never will be**

**Have a Happy New Year! and review!**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2: That Annoying Clicking

**Yay! Thank you guys for all the love, it means a lot to me. You get to find out who Charlotte is in this chapter, so here is it. Again, excuse it for its imperfections.**

**Realized I forgot this in the last chapter. ****I own nothing which is unfortunate.**

* * *

**The First Game**

**Chapter 2: That Annoying Clicking**

Sherlock paused at the entryway of the morgue. It had been a week since he had been there; he had no need for the morgue since the last case had been a kidnapping of the government official's daughter. It had been the secretary. The daughter looked like the child she had lost 3 months prior, and took her to deny the death entirely.

"Sentiment." Sherlock looked around the morgue to see no Molly, but of course it was slightly past noon which meant she was on her lunch break. It was clear she was here from the fact her purse was next her desk, and her coat draped from the back of her chair. Sherlock noticed, however, an unknown bag and coat over an extra chair. Before he could investigate the unknown things he heard something from his right; an annoying little clicking sound.

_Not too audible; hidden, in something_

_Not a clock; not a timed bomb_

_Not constant; definitely not a bomb at all_

The clicking had stopped. Sherlock removed his coat and scarf, and threw them onto a nearby table. He observed the body from his latest case lying on the table waiting to be handled by Molly as he strode over to investigate the source of the clicking.

_Ding. Clicking._

Sherlock looked around.

_Phone; texting letter clicks._

Now that he was certain of the origin of the sound; it was time to find where it was. Sherlock steps echoed through the empty morgue as he left no box unopened, and no stone unturned.

_Ding. Clicking._

"Where is it?" Sherlock felt himself getting frustrated because the noise was getting increasingly annoying. There was one more place to look; the body storage trays.

_Ding. Clicking._

Sherlock opened almost every tray that could be reached easily by a person of average height only to be greeted by the faces of the departed. He came to the last tray the one farthest from the door, and he quickly ripped the door open and pulled the tray out to find a pair of blue eyes widened in horror.

_Ding._

Sherlock jumped back out of sheer shock. The girl sat up, and looked at him.

"Do you mind? I was thinking."

"You were texting,"

"Emailing. The person I bounce my ideas off of is in America. Quite hard to text her," She hopped down off the tray. She stood about average height with her dark brown hair flowing down to her mid-back with a slight curl at the ends. She wore black lace stockings with a deep violet jewel neckline dress ending with a pair of black heels.

_Dress made of satin with hand embroidery, tights made of good quality but worn with time, shoes of the finest quality that alone cost roughly 500 pounds: obviously from a family with wealth. _

_Not her normal attire though judging by the fidgeting with the dress: wanted to impress someone._

_Formality of attire: Meeting significant other's family or possibly an interview of some sort._

Sherlock was trying to put the pieces together of who this mysterious girl was, and none of them seemed to explain why she was in the morgue.

"Charlotte," She had turned to face him, and therefore, taking him from his train of thought. She looked like a combination of the woman and Molly; she was going to be the strangest puzzle.

_American._

"Sherlock,"

"I know who you are,"

"And I don't know who you are,"

"Frustrating, isn't it? Someone knows something that you don't," Charlotte smirked at him. _Cheeky child._ Though now Sherlock had determined he rather liked this puzzle.

"Why were you in the tray?" Sherlock gestured to the tray beside her.

"Helps me get over my phobia, and it makes everything remarkably more quiet," She laughed, "my turn, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if the body was done, and if Molly had the results,"

"No, you knew that the body had only arrived roughly an hour ago, and you know she had more bodies to finished before yours. Also, it is noon; you knew it was her break," Charlotte was gliding evermore closer to him. "So what is the real reason?"

"I have to tell Molly something," Sherlock felt his breathe hitch as the girl hand brushed his arm.

"What is it?"

"Why would it matter to you?" Sherlock locked his blue eyes with hers.

"It's my job to snoop in her life," a playful smile played on her rosy lips.

"Why would that be..." Sherlock looked up to see Molly behind Charlotte, and jumped back from the position of closeness, "Molly." Sherlock cleared his throat as Charlotte whipped around to the young pathologist who wore her normal attire of ill-fitting clothes and ponytail.

"Damn it," Charlotte quickly pulled out her phone. Sherlock looked to see a note on her phone

_**Game Score**_

_**Molly: 76**_

_**Charlotte: 74**_

Sherlock was puzzled by this.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" Molly placed her hand on her cocked hip. Molly couldn't help but be angry and jealous with the closeness of the pair; Charlotte knew her feelings for Sherlock.

"I'm just giving Sherlock a puzzle," Charlotte smirked up at him.

"What kind of puzzle?" Molly asked; slight irritation in her voice.

"The puzzle of me. It's quite entertaining; he is rather frustrated." Charlotte skipped over to Molly to be settled right next to her.

"Molly, who is she? She won't tell me,"

"First tell me what you wanted to tell me," she had overheard the conversation between the two.

"John has moved out, and that dreadful dinner is tonight. He is busy with preparations, so he asked me to come tell you,"

"Ah, you could have just text, but I guess we'll see you tonight," Molly smiled, and turned to walk into her office with Charlotte as her shadow leaving Sherlock with many more unanswered questions.

"Wait!" Sherlock quickly followed her, "who is she? And why is she coming? What is her connection to you?"

"She is coming because I don't trust her alone in my flat, and she is…"

"Charlotte Hooper, Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you," Charlotte held out her hand with her blue eyes dancing with the same glint that he knew had danced in his eyes many a time. Sherlock took her hand shaking it knowing that his life was about to be changed without his consent.

"…my little sister." Molly finished her statement looking at Sherlock only to see a flash of vulnerability and fear in his eyes.

* * *

**Muwahahaha didn't see that coming did you?! If you did…high five to you; you deserve a cookie.**

**Also god, guys, you really expected the worse out of her.**

**Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. I know it is going rather slow, but I already have what I want to do planned out so just stick with me! TRUST ME THIS IS SHERLOLLY!**

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3: Requires More Than Patches

**Okay, time to crank this out to you guys, and once again thanks for all the love. It really does mean so much. This is the nicest corner of the fandom….holy crap. Also, remember I am not perfect with grammar; I am Psychology major not an English one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I wish I owned things, but I do not**

* * *

**The First Game**

**Chapter 3: Requires More Than Patches**

Sherlock sat at his spot at the table grimacing at the plate of food that was in front of him. He has quickly left the morgue after meeting Charlotte to analyze the new data, and now he sat nearly across from the newest thorn in his side. Sherlock analyzed her even more now because he had missed information in their brief 5 minute meeting. She talked a lot, and had the biggest smile that she flashed at everyone in room. All of them loved her; Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary, Stamford, every single one except him.

_She was smart, cunning, manipulative, dramatic, charismatic, and in her own way very powerful. In all actuality Sherlock would say they were identical except for one important detail. Siblings. Sherlock had been raised with cold and calculating Mycroft where Charlotte had his sweet and loving pathologist. This is what set the 2 apart, and it would show later on when it comes to decisions._

'_If I had a child; it would more than likely turn out to be like Charlotte just a little less happy,' _a laugh echoed from Sherlock's lips without his say so, and everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Apparently the laugh had come at an inappropriate time on a depressing topic.

"Sorry, thought of something funny." Sherlock cleared his throat, and adjusted his face from the red color to its normal pale complexion as he continued his observation.

_She had changed from pricey dress to more of casual pink floral dress and cowboy boots;_ _wanted to be comfortable meeting the people who meant the most to her sister without displaying wealth_.

She annoyed him to say the least. In the hour in a half he had been at dinner, though, he had suddenly realized something.

Her knowledge of handling her little sister is how Molly knew how to deal with him the first 6 months after his suicide when he had lived with her.

She would leave him new puzzle boxes1 on the table every morning before she left for work, and would be finished by the time she got home. After a week; she bought him books about things he didn't know or was interested in, so he would be entertained for a while. She had gotten him newly released journals on psychology, philosophy, criminology, forensics; all the things she knew he wanted to keep on with new research and methods.

"Excuse me." He quickly got up from the table before scurrying down the steps suddenly in need of a cigarette. As Sherlock donned his coat, and could feel Charlotte's smirk borrowing into his back as he fled.

"What was with that?" John gestured to the door.

"I think I have become an irritation." Charlotte set her glass of wine down pouting a little.

"Oh don't be silly, sweetie, I don't think Sherlock is use to not being the center of attention," Mrs. Hudson gestured to the young woman who sat across from her. "But he'll always be my boy; just like you John, don't forget it," She placed a hand onto John's hand smiling.

"I guess I'll go talk to him," John started to stand up to go talk to his friend as he returned Mrs. Hudson's warm smile.

"John, actually I was about to go get some air. I'll go, please sit back down," Molly smiled, and stood to leave. John nodded and sat back down; he knew over the last 2 years the two had become close since she had become his only lifeline to the world besides Mycroft. Charlotte's pout turned into a discrete smile as soon as her sister started to leave.

_Check_

Molly pulled on her coat before stepping out in the brisk October breeze.

* * *

Sherlock let the smoke fill his lungs with a satisfying tang before realizing it into the open.

'_Stupid girl is ruining everything. Stupid sister is too caring.' _Sherlock rolled his eyes and gritted as he took another breath of smoke.

"You told me you had quit," Sherlock jumped at the sudden arrival of Molly.

"Your sister requires more than patches," Molly smirked at the statement.

"Now you know why it was so easy to live with you. I lived with her first,"

"Why are you here? I expected John to follow maybe even Mrs. Hudson; you didn't make the top 5,"

"Like you said 'my sister requires more than patches' except I don't have your bad habit, so I needed some air," Molly pulled her coat closer to her body as Sherlock determined that she had really improved with speaking to him since first encounter.

"How do you live with her? I would have shot her a while ago. Probably when she started talking," Sherlock glanced over at Molly.

"I was 10 when she was born, and then I didn't see much of her since we were raised apart. I have become more tolerant of her since I met you. She has a feeling complex unlike you; she understands when she needs to shut up," Molly shifted uncomfortably from side to side after the last statement remembering the memory of Christmas 2 years ago.

_My brave little Molly Hooper. No longer the mousy pathologists from years ago_

"So you two are half-sisters, that is obvious; very little facial similarities; however some, and with her last name I am would say that you two share a father," of course, Sherlock hadn't seen pictures of her parents to make a 100 percent accurate statement on the matter.

"No," that answer still caused Sherlock to look over at her with an inquisitive look that caused Molly to fumble with her words as she met his face, "um…n…no, we share a mom, you…you're wrong. Wow, that feels really empowering to say," Molly tried hard to suppress a giggle with failure, so she sat down on a nearby bench to calm her fit of laughter.

"No…?" Sherlock sat down next to her, pulling out his second cigarette, with a look on bewilderment on his face which didn't do anything to help subside Molly's laughter. Sherlock looked at the petite woman who laughed beside of him, and couldn't help but smile at her.

"No…we share a mom," Molly said after her laughter had stopped only to run her hands over her jean covered legs. Sherlock looked Molly over; her hair was pulled into a half-up style with jeans, and a new dark green top that flowed with her body perfectly.

_Not her normal attire; sister picked out the outfit. Must thank her for it eventually._

Sherlock bit his lip; he had been so good with suppressing his feelings for any gender really until the eldest Hooper sister had decided to read him like a book that day 2 years ago. It caused him to go into his mind palace to find every observation he made about the small woman, and realized what a remarkable woman she really was.

"Care to explain?" Sherlock had already figured out it had been an unknown affair of at least 6 years that had resulted in Charlotte, but it would be satisfying to hear that he was right.

"We didn't realize that we were half-sisters until she was 5," Molly shifted unconsciously closer to Sherlock, but for some reason he didn't care. "My mum had been cheating on my dad for a year apparently before Charlotte came into the picture. Dad found out 5 years later, and divorced my mom. My mom took Charlotte then proceeded to move to the States, and my mom married my step-dad a year later," When her story was completed Molly folded her hands into her lap. Sherlock studied her face for the obvious signs of emotional distress.

"You didn't go with her to the States?"

"I was 15, and I was my daddy's girl. I didn't want to leave my friends or my school. I was also was all my dad had left,"

"You wanted to go with her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Molly looked up at Sherlock's face, "she was my mom. Charlotte was my baby sister, but my dad was just as much of my family,"

"Divorces tend to cause a deep rooted sense of resentment in older children because it makes them choose, and therefore, they feel like they are hurting the other parent by choosing the other," Sherlock broke his gaze into her brown eyes.

"That's what the therapist said," Molly sighed. "It was mandatory for me after the divorce was finalized. I don't know why; I was fine,"

"Tell me about your stepdad; might clue me into why your sister is so irritating,"

"My sister is irritating to you because you two are two peas in a pod. Charlotte is just as brilliant as you if not more, and you don't like sharing the spotlight of genius with her,"

Sherlock was shocked by her statement, though Molly still had a deep-rooted infatuation with him; she was beginning to grow a backbone against him which he was admiring.

"Probably, I'll admit it. I'm selfish about more things than one," Sherlock smirked as he looked at Molly giving her a wink, and thought about that statement as the blush crept onto her face.

_Is that why I ruined all her relationships? Had my brain known how about these feelings for Molly long before I caught up with it? Dear God sometimes he was an idiot just like John had stated the first time he met him._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Molly continued.

"Even though she wasn't my dad's biologically…he was so proud of her. He begged my mom to not let her real dad have her last name changed; my mum and step-dad respected that. She had learned that name; it was her first word. She had started school with that name, and it was just rude to change her name in primary school. That's why her last name is still Hooper because that is who she was for 5 years,"

"We are nothing alike," Sherlock made sure to punctuate each word.

"Right," Molly rolled his eyes, "whiny, bitchy, a smartass, know it all, doesn't know when to shut her mouth most of the time. No, nothing alike, Sherlock," Sherlock laughed because she was right. Damn her for being right.

"She started school early?"

"She was 4 when they placed in school; she had been reading chapter books for a year in half; started talking at 7 months and walking at a year or so. Though her mind was developed; her body didn't want to grow up so fast,"

"So she graduated at 16? Not too remarkable," Sherlock grimaced.

"14; she skipped years 6 and 7,"

"Ok, maybe she is a little more impressive than originally thought," Molly smiled.

"She is remarkable, always kept me on my toes which I was grateful for,"

"What is the game you play with her?" Molly looked at him in shock, "I saw the scores on her phone." Her expression relaxed into a smile.

"Oh, it started when she was 6; it was the first time I had seen her since the move. My mom had paid for my ticket to be in the wedding, and we were…"

"Do you want to go out for coffee?" His eyes widened.

_Did he just ask that out loud?_

"I would like that, Sherlock," Sherlock extinguished his cigarette as he stood up. He looked down at Molly to see a smile that was bigger than one he had ever seen her wear. She quickly stood up, and standing on her tiptoes placing a peck on his cheek.

"You know when my lunch break is tomorrow." She quickly whipped around, and reentered the apartment. Sherlock touched his cheek where she had just been, and couldn't help but feel a small smile creep across his face.

_Maybe Molly Hooper was even a greater puzzle than he originally thought, but having 2 to solve made the game even better. Mainly because solving one would make the other one much easier._

Sherlock followed Molly back into the miserable dinner.

* * *

"So, Charlotte, what brings you to England?" John asked as he took a swig from his scotch.

"Wanted to come home, wanted to get away, or looking for a new adventure or a job. Take your pick, and it would probably be a reason." Charlotte smiled into her wine before taking a sip.

"Ah look guys, the great Sherlock Holmes returns," Lestrade drank the rest of his vodka tonic while staggering his way over to the tall figure.

"Very observant, Lestrade," Sherlock snorted as Greg locked into a sideways hug.

"I love you," Lestrade nuzzled into Sherlock's arm.

"Get off me." Sherlock sunk down into his seat after shaking of Lestrade, but not before catching Molly's brown eyes with his ocean eyes. Watching the blush form on her cheek was a beautiful sight to see, and he smiled. They both knew this date tomorrow was their little secret until they would figure things out. He quickly turned his eyes to the woman who say next to her to only see a smile.

_She knew. Of course she knew._

* * *

**Wanted to get this up because school starts back up tomorrow; I don't wanna. I don't want go back to reality, and work. I like watching TV all day, and cruising tumblr. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by the end of syllabus week, but don't hold your breath. You guys are all really trying to figure out this game...I like it, however, I have a plan for when you will find out, and it won't be for a little while.**

**Happy second semester from me to you and me,**

**-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4: Started With a Coffee

**Finally got this chapter done! Party in my apartment! Trying to avoid school for a little bit. Well here is chapter 4; hope you enjoy! Also thank you all for the reviews; it brings a lot of happiness to my very boring existence when I see those emails**

**The First Game**

**Chapter 4: Started With a Coffee**

It had started just with a coffee once a week for three weeks, and then twice a week for another two before Molly finally got the courage to ask Sherlock on a proper date since it was becoming apparent that he wasn't going to ask her. Molly realized that this was a little unorthodox, but he had said yes so it wasn't all terrible since her last attempt had ended with him giving her his coffee order.

"So what are your plans for Sherlock this evening? I hope you remember your obligation to me tonight," Charlotte glanced over the paper looking at her sister when she had emerged from her room. Charlotte, still in her tank top and pajama shorts with her hair pulled into a sloppy morning bun, sat with her legs propped up on the table with a cup of tea steaming next to her. She gently raised the cup to her lips sipping at the last of tea as she stared at her very smiley older sister.

"What…you know what I don't want to know how you figured it out," Molly sighed, "but you're going to tell me anyway,"

"You are unusually giddy this morning; I could only assume things went well yesterday, and since Sherlock isn't in your bed…it wasn't the mattress mambo," Molly giggled as she sat next to her as Charlotte curled herself up into a ball on the chair.

"I don't know," Molly sighed, "it was kind of came out. Things had been going so well, and I figured it was time for a proper date,"

"Ok well I'm finally glad that happened. I was beginning to get worried. I am going to get dressed, and I'll walk you to work. We can talk on the way about your newest adventure,"

"Don't you have…?"

"I do, but I'll be on time if we leave in 10 minutes," Charlotte scurried off to the spare bedroom to change. "I mean it's only a short taxi ride,"

"I can't handle you both," Molly shouted back across the apartment to her sister as she stood up to clean the mess Charlotte had so graciously left her.

"Well at least it's usually not at the same time," Molly nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned to see Charlotte dressed up for her day. "99 to 98." Charlotte smiled grabbing her coat, and going out the door. Molly shook her head before quickly following.

Molly sat at her desk recording the final notes from her most recent autopsy onto her report when she heard the morgue doors swung open in their normal style when the consulting detective and his blogger arrived. She quickly turned in her chair to see the duo walk through.

"'ello, Molly," John smiled and waved at the young pathologist, who returned the curt wave.

"Hi, John, Sherlock. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know actually," John cast a look at Sherlock.

"John, can you go get me a coffee?" Sherlock returned the look to his friend.

"But…why can't…oh you know what never mind. I want to go see Mary anyway, I'll get it on my way back," John quickly retreated back through the doors.

"What was that for?" Molly rose up from her seat, and occupied the space in which John had just left to observe him walking up the ramp towards the hospital.

"I needed him to occupy himself for a little while, so we could discuss tonight," Sherlock walked over towards Molly's desk to observe her notes. Molly felt like she was going in circles when she returned to her desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Molly looked up at him.

"This case seems incredibly boring. Tripped over a rug, and smashed his head into the coffee table. Trivial,"

"Not all of us get to pick and choose our cases. You didn't answer my question,"

"Oh, I was merely wondering what your plans were for our date this evening,"

"That's for me know, and you to find out. Dress nice, though, I need you looking presentable. Also, be ready by 6:30,"

"Well that isn't fair," Molly saw a pout slowly appeared on Sherlock's cupid bow lips, and it took all of her willpower to not crash her lips onto his. She had to mentally scold herself by telling her hormones that she was taking this slow because she had finally gotten her dream guy, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Life isn't fair. Also does John not know about our coffees or our date?"

"I feel the need to keep him out of my personal business since he would more than likely be determined to give me dating advice," Sherlock tightened his coat around him.

"We wouldn't want that though. Someone who is currently engaged, and has a vague idea on how to do this whole dating thing,"

"Well that would take all the fun out of learning," Sherlock placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you tonight, Molly." With that he strode out of the door while John returned with two cups of coffee in cafeteria to-go cups.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock took the cup, taking a sip, and continued up the ramp leaving a very confused John in his wake. John quickly turned his head towards Molly, and she simply shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her desk.

Molly sat down, and placed a hand on her cheek where his lips had just been. A smile appeared on her face, and suddenly she tonight couldn't get here fast enough as she finished her report. Suddenly, her train of thought was broken by the sound of her phone going off.

_Be home by 3. I need to get you ready for tonight. -C_

Molly placed her phone down, and glanced at the clock…_1:45_.

"Well, it is time to get back to work,"

**Yay an update! Sorry it took so long, sorry it isn't that good, and sorry that it isn't that long but school is annoying and mean and time consuming. Hopefully I'll update this weekend since it is a long one. Thanks again lovelies, and be sure to leave a review.**

**-Abby**


End file.
